Girl Talk
by Nehszriah
Summary: Beacuse reviewers prod me. Sequel to Guy Talk. Amelia and Lina have a little discussion about the guys. Character straying as slight as possible. Read and Review


This is for all of my Slayers reviewers! This is a sequel to Guy Talk, where it was Zelgadis and Gourry having a heart-to-heart of an unwanted sort. Girl Talk... well, you'll figure it out. You guys are all smart enough. You should also be smart enough to realize, I do not own Slayers. I do, however, own boredom and my previous five Slayers fanfictions. Enjoy!

* * *

Girl Talk

"Lina-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Zelgadis-san like me?"

Lina looked up from her heaping plate of pasta and right at Amelia.

"Does Zelgadis what...?"

"Does Zelgadis-san like me?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Feh. Like I know these things."

Lina went back to eating. If it was not for the fact she was eating, she might have fireballed the Princess. She and Amelia had not seen either Gourry or Zelgadis for days. The group had decided to split up and travel in twos for a while and that is how Lina came to be eating in the small village inn with Amelia. The two girls had been quiet while eating until Amelia dropped the random question.

"Come on! I want to know if he does!" Amelia said. She put her fist down on the table for effect.

"If who does what?" Lina asked through another mouthful of food.

"If Zelgadis-san likes me! I want to know!"

"Well, you are asking the wrong person," Lina said. "The way I see it, Zelgadis is just a walking statue with no emotions." She took a long drink from her mug and went back to eating.

"That is just like you Lina-san. Why do you have to be insensitive?"

"Why do you have to talk about things like this in public?"

"Lina-san," Amelia sighed. "You will never get anywhere if you continue being ignorant about love." She lazily picked at her leftover pasta, having suddenly lost her appetite.

"Ignorant about love? Hah, you make me laugh Amelia."

"Then do you like Gourry-san?"

Lina did a spit-take.

"What? Why would I like that bumbling jellyfish?" Lina was seriously taken aback by Amelia's question. It was just as bad as she wanting to know about the chimera's feelings, maybe worse.

"Well, when I met you both, you had been traveling together for a while already. There is nothing about him that makes you go starry-eyed?"

"The man thinks a fiancee is a type of pickle for crying out loud; he's an idiot."

"Also strong and loyal and..."

"Stop it Amelia."

"What?"

"Playing matchmaker."

"Who ever said I was playing matchmaker?"

"Amelia..."

"Lina-san..."

Lina put her head down on the table. Talking to Amelia was such a pain. The princess could be so dense, yet tactful at the same time. It drove Lina up a wall.

"You know Lina-san," Amelia said. "At least you would not have any opposition to you and Gourry-san. Zelgadis-san would cause such an uproar in the court that Daddy would have no choice but to ostracize me. You and Gourry-san on the other hand, there is no opposition there."

Lina glared over at her friend across the table. What dribble! She almost wanted to be sick.

"Do not look at me like that! You know the first impression Zelgadis-san gives!" Amelia replied to Lina's raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but since when did you, or your father start caring what other people think? I know you would find a way to have the court accept Zelgadis," Lina answered. She then started on her chicken, tearing huge bites from the bone.

"Easy for you to say," Amelia scoffed.

"Hey, you've never met my sister. Think about me taking Gourry home to meet her!" Lina definitely feared taking Gourry home to Luna. She would laugh and tease her. It would be the worst part about staring a relationship.

"Lina-san? Are you alright? You seem awfully quiet."

"Huh?" Lina was tharn-faced lost in thought again. Damn.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Yeah."

"Then why did you stop eating?"

"I was..."

"You were what?"

"Thinking. Now leave me alone before I fireball you."

Lina ripped into her chicken once more. She was not in the mood for touchy-feely stuff at the moment and was contemplating fireballing Amelia for real. The princess obviously had always thought love as being simple and clear-cut. It was not in Lina's eyes however. Love was just something that happened and like everything else in the universe, was complicated. Not black and white, but all shades of grey. Sure she liked Gourry enough, but it was about having a certain connection with him. To Lina, the connection was very hazy and she was not even sure it was there, let alone strong enough to last.

"I think that Gourry-san likes you," Amelia said with a sly grin.

"...and?"

"Well, doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Chicken is more important right now."

"You are lying to me."

"...point?"

"Proven."

Amelia glared over at Lina the Glutton as she stuffed her face full of food. She knew the conversation would just go around and around in circles if Lina kept it up. It seriously bothered Amelia that Lina would pretend to be immune to love and its magic, but she knew Lina just wanted to hide it. Who wouldn't? She was famous as a bandit killer and fierce mage. It was most likely in Lina's head that if she fell in love with someone, she would grow soft and her reputation would weaken. Love was not an emotion she wanted to show.

"Lina-san," Amelia said. "Don't you want to fall in love?"

"Why?"

"People fall in love, all people except you. Do you want to be lonely forever?"

"Amelia, listen to me. Love is for fools. The only thing it can bring is pain."

"Love can bring joy and happiness! Don't you know that?"

With a twitch of an eye, Lina went back to eating.

Amelia was far past livid now. Lina and her stubbornness was almost too much for the Seiryuun princess. To cool herself down, Amelia went to go pay for the meals and then waited outside for Lina.

"Ah, there you are!" Lina said as she walked outside the inn. "You did not come back to the table, so I thought you left on me."

"It would have been the smart thing," Amelia said, quite grumpily and unlike herself.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Lina scoffed back. Amelia huffed off, making Lina follow. "Come on Amelia! What did I do wrong?" The girl turned on her heel and pointed her finger in Lina's face, preparing for a justice speech.

"You were an insensitive jerk, that's what! I ask you a personal question and you mock me! Love is an emotion for all champions of justice! How dare you fight for what you cannot know or understand!" she yelled. "You are no worse than the monsters you slay!"

Lina was hurt. She just got torn up verbally by Amelia, and in the middle of a town as well. Her bottom lip quivered. This was supposed to be her friend in front of her, not another enemy.

"Do you really think that?" Lina asked quietly.

"It is what you will become if you do not change!"

"I do not want to love right now though!"

"Yes you do! I heard you saying you loved someone!"

"What? When?"

"In your sleep."

"Dreams are dreams. No one can control what their dreams are like."

" '_I love you, Jellyfish Brains,'_ " Amelia said in her best Lina voice.

A frightened look.

"That's right, I heard you say it. You do love Gourry-san!"

"Amelia... I..."

"I am going to find Zelgadis-san and Gourry-san right away!" Amelia said, marching off in the direction of the nearby forest. She had only gone a few paces when Lina yelled out at her.

"You are right!" she called. Amelia turned around to see Lina with her body stiff and straight, face rosy with blush and her eyes at the ground. "I do love Gourry. Do you really think I want to admit that? Think of my reputation! Think of Gourry!"

"What do you mean Lina-san?" Amelia asked, coming closer to Lina with every passing second.

"I am a feared bandit and monster killer. If the word gets out that Lina Inverse can love, the world that feared my power will think of it as gone. Gourry could be taken captive as a lure for me. I am not telling Gourry I love him for exactly that reason!" She could not go on. Lina had never felt this bad after a full meal before. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Lina do not worry," Amelia said comfortingly. "I will back you up all the way. Now let's go and tell him!" She took Lina by the arm and started off towards the forest again.

"No Amelia!"

"Why not!"

"I cannot tell Gourry I love him!"

"Then I will." Amelia began to walk off again.

"Oh, no you don't! DRAGU SLAVE!"

* * *

_Not too far off by the brook_

Zelgadis looked over at the idiot swordsman laying unconscious on the grass. He could not remember what came over him to punch Gourry like that, but what was done was done. Now why did he just take it and not fight it off? That was the question.

Then, from a short distance away, he could hear a familiar explosion.

"Well, I guess we found Lina and Amelia."

* * *

All done! Lina and Amelia remind me of when I fight with myself over guys. To anyone else, I sit and stare into space but in my mind, I am debating many things. So, you also might have noticed that there are many occurrences of the suffix "-san", well, that is because I recently recaptured my Slayers tapes and I started to re-watch them so I could get a slightly better feel for the characters. Turns out, Amelia calls Gourry "Mr" and Lina "Miss" more than I thought. Lack of backstory knowledge sucks. Anyways, please review. Arigato! 


End file.
